What am I to You
by Jazziboon
Summary: Gumball and Marshall Lee have a big blow up that results in Marshall Lee deciding against his vampirism and attempting to return back to a human-ish state. However, with an uprise on their hands because of Marshall's sudden turn in violence at giving up Red, Gumball wonders if perhaps the prince himself might be the problem, and the answer.


What Am I to You

Marshall sighed as Marshy floated from one room of his house to the othis. It had been about two months since Marshy last heard from the person who was supposed to be his best friend. Not even a peep from the pink haired candy princess. Of course, that was to be expected considering the fact that two months ago they had a huge blow up becacuse Marshall had drained Pepermint Butler of his delicious red color. Still, the princess should have gotten over that by now.

Sighing, the raven haired female made his way back into his living room and collapsed on the hard couch. Marshy often thought of switching it out for something softer; something more comfortable for any of the guests Marshy may have. However, because Marshy's not human, and doesn't necessarily place his bum on the actual surface of the furniture, Marshy always decided against it.

His phone stood across from his; helplessly resting on its reciever. The pain that jolted through his chest only reminded his that Marshy had lost someone very important to his. Usually their arguments and moments of silence were temporary—they'd be fine in about a week or two. But not this time. Marshy sighed and stood from the couch floating to the ground than he usually did. He could feel his powers diminishing as his hunger set in. If he didn't get out and hunt soon, he'd be just as human as Fionna. However, he pondered if that would be better than being the monster that Gumball hated.

"Whatever," He sighed collapsing back onto his couch. His emotions had become quite the roller coaster as he glared at the ceiling.

"Hey! Marshall!" Fionna slamed into the door giggling dishoveled. Her long golden locks flowed from around her cap as she stumbled in. "Hey! I need your help!" She grinned fixing her hair back into her cap.

Marshall jumped up smiling; a mask would do for now. "Not now alright?" He leaned back on the air, using far more energy than he typically did to keep himself afloat. Fionna frowned noticing the bags that sunk under his eyes.

"You okay?" She asked tenderly walking over. Of course she would pick up on his distraught emotions. She had always been relatively good at reading him. Most times it even made him uncomfortable—he wasn't used to someone questioning his emotions, or being able to read him. It was an odd sensation to think that this girl knew him better than his supposed best friend.

"Yea," He chuckled lazily smirking dangerously at her. Of course there was no way he could let her know of the internal struggle. There was no reason she should have to see that the fact that Gumball was currently ignoring him, was killing him inside.

"Well," Fionna chewed her lip disapprovingly. "If you insist." She sighed softly then smiled brightly. Marshall often found himself wondering how she could be so happy, and still be so truthful to herself. "Come on!" She laughed rushing out the door and jumped onto Cake's back. "Hurry!" Marshall grinned feeding off the enthusiasm that Fionna exuberated.

"Lead the way, my lady!" The vampire purred sweetly causing the blonde to blush.

"Oh shut up!" She laughed happily and Cake took off into the air. Marshall did his best to keep up; to keep it out of sight just how much this was exhausting him.

"Hey where are we going?" He frowned seeing the giant candy castle coming into view. Fionna turned smiling knowingly. Gumball had told her about their heated argument and she couldn't help it. She hated when her friends fought; it made her feel helpless. As an adventurer, that was completely against her rules.

"It'll be fine!" She pipped realizing the apprehension on her friends face. "It'll be okay." She nodded again. She hadn't exactly told Gumball she was bringing him over either. She hoped that because it had been her to bring them together they would kind of get over their issues.

"No," Marshall frowned floating to the ground. "I'm going back home." He turned, his foot catching on his jeans, and tripped into the green taffy grass. "No," He sighed. "I'm going to stay right here and not move."

Fionna rolled her eyes and pulled the raven haired vampire from his nest of angst. "You are not! You two need to make up and get over your problems! I don't like seeing you two fight!"

"Fionna?" Gumball's voice rang from just across the field. Marshall knew that if he were to lift his head at this very moment, he'd see the pink male strolling across the field confidently as if nothing had happened to them two months ago. That was the part Marshall hated. For as smart as the man could be, his emotional qualities were quite lacking. "I wasn't expecting you today!" He cheered softly stopping a few yards away as he noticed the vampire sit up. "Oh."

"Yea oh." Marshall rolled his eyes; his defensive walls going up instantly. "Glad to see you too Gummy." The prince glared harshly at the childish nickname.

"Honestly Marshall...for a king you should have more manners." Gumball snuffed and strolled over to Fionna. "Let's go inside then." Marshall sighed looking at the two. "Do you plan to come in as well?"

Marshall tensed and glared. "You know what? No." He stepped back. "I've got my own kingdom to rule." With that, Marshall turned on his heels and began his trek home.

"Gumball!" Fionna frowned as she watched her friend stalk away. "What is with you two!?" Gumball simply turned and walked away from the female.

"Its nothing you should worry about right now Fionna! Come, lets have some tea!" Gumball sighed dismissively. He was just as shut in about the whole argument as Marshall had been.

"Well..." Fionna chewed her lip before bowing her head lightly and followed him into the castle. "If you say so..." Deep down in the pit of her stomach Fionna knew something bad was going to happen. She wished she knew what.

Marshall growled finally making it into his bedroom. Looking around it now, he wished he had more human grade things. Collapsing onto his solid bed and he flinched as his back cracked. Just a few more days, he thought sighing sadly. If he could just hold out a few more days all the red in his system would be gone and he'd begin the transformation into a human being—someone the prince could accept and appreciate. The hardest part was getting over the hunger pains that announced themselves at the worst of times. Specifically, when he had time to sit down and actually think about the hunger that waned him. When his mind was empty, it was filled with horrible thoughts of just one bite—just one drop. That's all he wanted, just a little taste.

The pain ebbed as he rolled onto his stomach. It always eased with the pressure of his weight. Marshal sighed and burried his face in his arms as he forced his mind to wander into territories he had never let it go before. What would it be like to be human? Would Gumball even really accept him? Oh god, he felt the little color he had drain from his face. What if he turned blonde? But then again, if he's human he can enjoy the sun again without burning. He could go outside and have a social life without having to wear ridiculously large hates. Being human would give him infinitely more options than remaining the vampire king. But that could only be possible if he forced himself to hold out on the red stuff for a little longer.

The pains were getting worst, instead of simply residing in his stomach they began to move to his chest,and then into his extended limbs. "I can't," He wheezed into his pillow as he forced himself to curl up into a tighter ball. "I can't take this!" He gave in. The pain became over bearing and there was no way he could handle the craving anymore. He stormed down into his fridge and threw it open. A throbbing pain shot through his side and nearly brought the king to his knees. "Just a little bit." He reached for a small red apple; the reddest he could find in his orchard. Stop, he threw the apple away from himself and pushed himself against the counter. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared at the food calling to him.

He had been purging himself two months now, like hell he was going to give up everything he accomlpished just because of a little pain. He could get through this; he would get through this. Taking a deep breath, Marshall pulled himself up from the tiled floor and forced himself back into his bedroom.


End file.
